Variable valve timing can be achieved by numerous methods. A description of a phasing system for roller lifter followers on a camshaft is given by Riley in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,216, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all that is taught and disclosed therein. Variable cam timing, wherein the cam lobe is rotated relative to crank timing is given by Hampton in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,727. This approach, of rotating the camshaft relative to the cam sprocket, is used by many engine manufacturers.
An alternative method is to move the rocker arm, with follower relative to the cam, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,962 by Riley. In this case the phasing is achieved via a gearing system whereby the pivot shaft is moveable in a way that ties the change of phase to changes in lift and duration.